Alone on the Edge
by Millenium Roger
Summary: Xanth. Magda. The Edge. What more can I say?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was coming up over the dense tree line that surrounded the Silver Pastures. Birds were beginning to call, taking over the fading sounds of the nocturnal Deepwoods creatures.

Far in the distance, but swiftly approaching, a flight of skycraft were swooping in, past the Pastures and on to Lake Landing. The leader of the dozen crafts signaled to his craft. _Swoop in low and silently. We don't want to wake the apprentices. NO TALKING!_

They followed his orders, diving in as one and landing on the jetty that extended over the water. They dismounted, and still without a word, proceeded to the enormous corrals at the end of the jetty. There they locked up their delicate craft and headed towards the mess hall for breakfast.

Once inside the vast hall, the atmosphere relaxed and the librarian knights began chatting among themselves. The young flight leader removed his helmet, revealing a long cascade of dark hair. Turning to the knight at his side, he chuckled.

"Some raid! Next time Rook says his lancers have detected a raiding party to the South we'll just send a few baby oakelves with sticks to run them off."

Magda Burlix laughed. "He was serious, though. I wonder where he got his information from."

They entered the line for breakfast, and when they got their plates, went to sit at a table right next to the buffet. Xanth and Magda had barely started eating when another youth came and sat at their table. He was tall and muscular, with untidy black hair and wearing the tunic of a Freeglade lancer.

"Rook!" said Xanth, clapping him on the back, "You're goblin raiding party turned out to be nothing more than three tusked goblins who lost their way while picking mushrooms! My squadron guided them home and that was that. Not a single arrow fired."

"Well that's not what my scouts told me," replied Rook, embarrassed, "they said a party of fifty to sixty flatheads, fully armed."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. A little morning air is good for anyone." said Magda comfortingly.

"Hello, Magda," said Rook, "I didn't get a chance to say hello to you before I was accosted by this oaf." he elbowed Xanth in the stomach. The two tussled playfully until a shadow fell over their play.

"Um, can I sit here?" said a voice. Rook and Xanth both looked up. It was a librarian that neither of them had ever seen before. He was very handsome, with blond hair and very blue eyes. He was not, however, talking to Xanth and Rook. His question was directed at Magda, at whom he was staring dumbly.

"Of course," replied Magda with a little laugh, "there's room for everyone at this table."

Rook and Xanth sat back up and resumed eating, shooting inquisitive stares at the newcomer every so often. He was eating slowly, never taking his eyes off of Magda. Seeing the look he was giving her, Xanth felt something in his stomach knot. Very tightly.

"So, what's your name?" asked Xanth gruffly.

"Oh, I'm Noah Bunting." he replied with a jump, finally peeling his eyes off of Magda. "I'm a librarian knight under the Professor of Light." He smiled tentatively. "And who are you?"

"My name is Xanth Filatine," said Xanth, ignoring the young librarian's wide eyes. "This is Rook Barkwater, Captain of the Freeglade Lancers and the young woman you have not stopped staring at is Magda Burlix."

Noah blushed to the roots of his blond hair, mumbled an excuse, and left hastily.

"Why did you have to do that?" asked Magda angrily, "He wasn't bothering me and what you did was beastly."

"Magda, the only reason he was here was for you," said Xanth, blushing as well.

"That's no reason to drive him off!"

"I'd better get going now," said Rook nervously. He'd been caught up in fights between his two friends before and ne had no intention of being involved in one now. "I'll see you both tonight."

"It's not as if I have a boyfriend or anything," snapped Magda, ignoring Rook. Xanth's stomach gave a painful twist, and he stormed off for the peace of his office.

Magda watched him go defiantly, and then went and sought out Noah, who was about to leave the dining hall.

"Noah!" she called, "Noah!" He turned and looked at her, his face full of hope. "I'm sorry that Xanth went after you like that. He's kind of suspicious, especially now that he's a Captain."

"That's alright," said Noah with a smile, "I understand"

"Good, well I was wondering if you wanted to sit at our table tonight."

Noah was at first shocked and then his smile spread slowly, illuminating his handsome face. "You really mean it?" Magda nodded. "Well, I'd love to. I'll see you tonight, Magda."

* * *

Standing in the doorway of the dining hall, Xanth watched and listened to this exchange, his frown deepening with every word. He couldn't believe that Magda had invited this kid to sit at their table without consulting anyone.

Turning, he walked slowly to his office. How did he really feel about Magda? She was definitely one of his best friends with Rook and Tweezel. Lately, though, he was beginning to feel differently about her. His heart sang when she laughed, and when she smiled at him he thought he'd float away.

Shaking his, head, Xanth decided to talk to Rook about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The only character that belongs to me is Noah Bunting and I hate him! Please read and review.

* * *

He found Rook a short time later, directing a group of recruits on the quintain.

"Hold your arm up…steady! Good job, Knurly. No, no, no, you must hold the lance like this or it'll come back and hit you in the face!" He spotted Xanth and signaled to him to wait. "Good job, guys, I'll be back in a minute."

"Wassa matter?" said Rook once they were apart from the recruits.

"I need your advice on something." said Xanth, shamefacedly.

"Wait. Stop. Does it have anything to do with Magda Burlix?"

"Well, yes," replied Xanth, looking startled, "How'd you guess?"

"Xanth, my friend, I saw the way you reacted at breakfast when that librarian tried to drag her. It's plain to see that you're in love!"

"Why won't _she_ see that then?" wailed Xanth, "If you know it, why doesn't Magda?'

"I'm afraid she probably does, my poor old friend," confided Rook. "but seeing as you're not acting on it, she's decided to make you move faster. Magda thinks that if she acts like she's sweet on Noah she'll get you to admit that you like her."

"What?" gasped Xanth, completely flabbergasted.

"Yep, that's the way the female mind works. You'd better make up to her and ask her to the ball soon. Otherwise she'll end up going with that yuppie."

"But how do you know all this?"

"Xanth, while you've been zooming around on the Ratbird, I've been taking care of my personal life. Remember Jade? and Esmeralda? and now Thalia? That's how I learned. But look, if you need help, just talk to me and I'll talk you up with her. But right now I've gotta supervise the training. Ciao!"

Rook hopped onto his prowlgrim and galloped off to where the recruits were still attempting to hit the quintain and maintain their balance. Xanth climbed thoughtfully onto his sky craft. Rook's advice had been good, but he wanted to see Tweezel as well.

* * *

A knock on the door stirred the old spindlebug from a light nap. He seemed to be sleeping more and more these days. Tweezel heaved himself acrossed the room and opened the door. Xanth was standing there, looking forlorn.

"Master Xanth! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in, I'll set the tea boiling." Tweezel bustled around preparing the sweet beverage. When he was finished, he brought two glasses and a pot to the table. Pouring one tall cup for each of them, he sat down and looked Xanth in the eyes.

"Now, what's the problem?"

"Remember Magda Burlix?" said Xanth. "I really like her but I don't know what to do or how to tell her. And then there's this other kid…" the whole story quickly spilled out. When Xanth was done, Tweezel sat back and looked at him through half-closed eyes.

"Well, Xanth, I don't know what to say. Spindlebugs don't really feel love. I say you should woo her carefully. You have to give her pretty things and shiny things and things she likes. But I agree with Master Rook. You must act soon if all this happiness is not to slip through your fingers. And you must apologize very soon so that it doesn't rankle."

"Thanks, Tweezel," said Xanth, getting up to leave. "That really helped."

"Any time, Master Xanth, any time," he replied, falling into a doze as Xanth shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Before dinner that night, Xanth climbed the stairs to Magda's room. He knocked softly on the door, and when it opened, he gasped. Magda was wearing her hair up in a bun with some live flowers. Her dress was marvelous red spidersilk embroidered with blue that Xanth had never seen before. She was so beautiful it made his heart ache.

"Hey Magda," he began hesitantly, "I…I just wanted to apologize for being so rude to Noah this afternoon. I brought you a present to make up for it." He held out a box wrapped in shiny silver paper.

Magda opened the box. Inside was a beautiful woodrose made of pink honey caramel.

"Wow, Xanth, this is beautiful," she whispered. "I accept your apology, but will you accept mine."

"Of course," he replied with a smile. "Now it's time for dinner. Would you accompany me?" he asked, holding out his arm. Magda blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could, but I was just waiting for Noah. See, he got me this dress and asked if I would wear it tonight. I'll see you tonight at dinner then."

Xanth felt a sick feeling in his stomach. This kid was always a step ahead of him and always a level higher. He, Xanth, spent his money on a honey flower, and this Noah bought a dress. "That's alright," he said. Turning away, he closed the door and walked down the hallway and up the stairs to his own room.

He sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. It felt as though his heart was breaking. Xanth couldn't bear to go down to dinner and see Magda smiling at Noah. Ringing a bell, he summoned a servant to bring him up a plate of food.

Not long after, there was a knock on the door. He expected food but instead he saw Rook's anxious face peering back at him. Wordlessly, he opened the door to let him in. They sat on the bed in silence until Rook finally spoke.

"I saw Magda at dinner tonight. I'm really sorry, old sport."

Xanth nodded and tears welled up in his eyes in spite of his best efforts to keep them down.

"Come on, Xanth," said Rook, "don't give up. It's only one dinner. He hasn't invited her to the ball yet! But you better hurry up, he's gentlemanning her to death down there. It's disgusting."

"You're right, it's not too late to go down to dinner."

"Good man, I'll be waiting outside the door for you to get changed."

Ten minutes later, Xanth and Rook walked into the dining hall, chatting loudly. They sat down at the table and Xanth and Rook greeted Noah.

"I'm sorry for overreacting this morning," said Xanth. "I've just been a little uptight lately." Noah smiled.

"I accept your apology."

Xanth caught Magda's eye and she smiled happily at him, while his heart did somersaults. At his shoulder, Rook, Thalia, and Felix were talking animatedly. He joined in their conversation, trying to ignore Magda's laughing at Noah's jokes.

When dinner was over, all six of them went outside for a stroll under the moonlight. As they stepped over the threshold, Rook called Noah up to talk to him, leaving Xanth alone in the back with Magda. They walked in awkward silence for a moment until Xanth spoke up.

"You seem to be getting along well with Noah," he said, his voice choked.

Magda blushed, "Yes, he's very kind."

More silence.

"Magda, do you want to…" began Xanth suddenly and nervously.

Before he could finish, Noah surged out of the darkness. Seeing Xanth, he smiled uncomfortably and shifted from foot to foot. "Hi."

Turning to Magda he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "Magda, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the Spring Nights Ball next Saturday."

Xanth gasped, and then puffed up angrily. He was about to put the librarian back in his place when Magda's voice cut through his anger.

"Oh Noah I'd _love_ to! And these flowers are so lovely…where could you possibly have found them?" Noah took her arm and they walked off into the darkness, leaving Xanth standing alone, his anger rapidly changing to oppressing sorrow. He turned and ran towards New Undertown, tears smarting in his eyes.

At one o'clock in the morning, a call came in to the New Undertown police, formerly known as the Ghosts of New Undertown.

"There's a drunk making a ruckus in the New Bloadoak Tavern. They can't get rid of him; they say he strong as an ox." said Rickett, the policeman who was on duty for that night to his partner Cobbles.

"We'd better get going then," replied Cobbles, grabbing his rope and his nightstick.

The two policemen swung their ropes and flew off into the night. When they reached the Tavern, they saw that there was indeed a commotion in there. A youth with long hair was thrashing about wildly, striking at anything that moved. Cobbles snuck up behind him and struck him on the head with his nightstick. The youth collapsed into his arms and Rickett got a good look at his face for the first time. He gasped.

"That's the Captain of Centre flight, Xanth Filatine!"

The ghosts managed between them to transport the unconscious librarian to the Lufwood Tower, where they put him in a warm bedroom until he could recover.

A few hours later, groans from inside the room told them that Xanth was awake. He opened the door and came out, still a bit unsteady, but looking very disheveled and with a nasty bump on his head.

"Feeling better, Captain," asked Cobbles cheerfully.

"No," complained Xanth, "my head hurts inside and out. And my heart broke last night and isn't healed yet."

"Ah. Well. Um, sorry about the bump but you were wild last night. Why, you must have decked twenty Freegladers in the New Bloodoak."

"_Me?_" gasped Xanth. "I don't remember anything!"

"Well I should think not," snorted Rickett, "You were drunker'n a skunk.'

Xanth sat down and groaned. "It's not going to be pretty at breakfast this morning. The punishment for drunkness is pretty strict over there." He stood back up and headed for the door. "I'll be leaving you then. Thank-you so much for helping me out last night." The door closed behind him.

"Poor guy," commented Cobbles as he and Rickett watched him shuffle down the street. "He has no idea what's coming for him when he gets back to Lake Landing."


	4. Chapter 4

At breakfast that morning, the entire hall was in an uproar. The rumor that the Captain of Centre Flight had gotten drunk last night was spreading like wildfire.

When Xanth trudged into the room, all conversation ceased. He walked to his table and plopped down next to Rook. Whispered conversations resumed all around him.

"Xanth," whispered Rook urgently, "as soon as you've eaten, go upstairs and spruce yourself up. You look like a zombie. I'm not supposed to tell you, but the Freeglade Council is going to summon you in half an hour. It doesn't look good, old friend."

Xanth nodded, but only one thing really interested him. "Where's Magda?" he asked. Neither she nor Noah were eating this morning.

"She's…ah…dress shopping with Noah…" said Rook cautiously.

Xanth swore and banged his fist against the table. Grabbing a hunk of bread, he strode up to his room to prepare himself.

When the servant came to summon Xanth to the Council he was ready. Wearing his best robes, he strode grimly into the meeting room. The other members of the Council were there. Rook gave him a half-hearted smile and Felix waved surreptitiously.

"Xanth Filatine," said Judge Loge, "You are accused of drunkness, injury to Freegladers, and damage of personal property last night. How do you plead?"

"Guilty to all three," replied Xanth stoically.

"The punishment for these crimes is immediate demotion. As you have pleaded guilty, you are now demoted to librarian knight in Centre Flight."

Xanth bowed his head and left the room slowly.

He was sitting against the wall next to the door when Rook found him three hours later. Xanth's eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. His body was shaking, but there were no tears leaking from beneath his eyelids.

"Xanth," said Rook softly, "you can't stay here all day. Come on, why don't we go out for a walk by the lake."

Xanth opened his eyes and looked at Rook. "What do I have left to live for," he whispered.

Rook was shocked. "Xanth Filatine, I forbid you to talk like that! You have me, Tweezel, Cowlquape, Felix…lots of people still care about you! Magda does too, don't let her fool you. We had a long talk last night and you know that she's still your friend. Why don't we go find her, I'm sure she'd make you feel loads better."

Xanth allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and followed Rook outside. The sun was shining and the air was clear. The day was lovely, and it was hard to believe that anything could go wrong.

They found Magda and Noah sitting on the banks of the lake, deep in conversation. Rook, sensing Xanth's building anger, called out to Noah, inviting him to join him for a drink at the Bloadoak Tavern. Noah didn't go happily, but when Rook pressured him, he gave in.

This left Magda and Xanth alone, staring out over the water.

"I've been demoted," said Xanth finally.

"Yes, I heard," replied Magda, "but I don't understand why you went and got drunk last night at all. I thought we were all having a good time."

"You really don't know why I was depressed and angry last night?" asked Xanth, looking into her eyes. Magda shook her head, maintaining his gaze. "I was sad and angry because…Magda, I wanted to take you to the Spring Nights Ball. I was asking you when Noah cut me off. Don't you understand, Magda, I…"

Magda cut him off suddenly by putting a finger to his lips. "No, don't say it. I've waited for so long to hear you say that…I can't bear it. Xanth, I can't love you right now because Noah and I…we're thinking of getting engaged."

"But you hardly know him!" exclaimed Xanth, "How can you even _think_ of getting married to him!"

"No, Xanth, I knew him in Undertown. We were good friends, but I hadn't seen him since then."

"Do you really love him, Magda?"

She hesitated for a split second before answering. "Yes. Yes, I do love him."

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear. I wish that all this tenderness and love was for me, but I understand now that we'll never be more than friends. Good-bye Magda. I'll see you around."

The sadness in Xanth's eyes was reflected in the look Magda shot at his retreating back.

Xanth walked slowly and sadly to the skycraft corrals. Grabbing his big travel pack, Xanth untied the _Ratbird_ and climbed slowly onto it. There was a ringing in his ears and his heart was broken. He mournfully sailed up and out of the Freeglades and towards the south. If he returned, he promised himself he'd find someone who he could love and who would love him back. For now, he was leaving the Freeglades.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you seen Xanth?" Felix asked Magda that night at dinner.

She frowned. "Not since this afternoon at the lake. Rook's gone upstairs to see if he's in his room. Xanth's probably up there."

At that moment, Rook returned. He sat down heavily on the bench. "He's not here? Damn, he's not in his room either." He gasped suddenly. "I have to go check the skycraft corral. What if he's left us?" Rook dashed out the door and towards the Corral. Magda got up to follow him, but was pulled back down by Noah.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily, "Xanth is my friend and I'm going to go help look for him!"

"Why? Aren't I good enough for you?"

"Don't ask me that, you know the answer. I chose you, didn't I? Now let me go!"

"No."

Magda's anger overpowered her. Turning, she punched Noah on the nose. He sputtered and fell back, letting go of her wrist. She dashed out of the door before he could stop her.

Noah heaved himself back up onto his seat, blood pouring out of his nose. Felix looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm telling you, mate, celibacy's the way to go."

Magda caught up with Rook at the Skycraft Corral. He was staring at all the rows of delicate skycraft and looked quite lost.

"This way," she shouted, running to the place where her skycraft was kept. The slot next to hers, usually occupied by the _Ratbird_ was empty. Without hesitating, she jumped on the _Woodmoth_. and began untying the tethering cord. Before she could fly off, Rook grabbed the rope.

"Where are you going?" he shouted.

"I have to find Xanth. I have something important to tell him."

Rook nodded slowly and released the tethering rope. The little craft streaked across the sky like burning ironwood. In a minute it was swallowed by the distance and the obscurity. Rook took a deep breath and returned to the dining hall. He couldn't follow and he knew that he wouldn't be wanted there anyway.

Magda let her sixth sense guide her towards Xanth. She steered due south, going as fast as her skycraft would go. Through the night she sailed, and in the morning when the sun began to rise, she was speeding across the mire.

By mid-morning, the ruins of Old Undertown were looming before her. When she reached the ruins, she slowed slightly and scanned the rubble for any signs of Xanth. On and on she flew, until she was amid the dead stones in the Stone Gardens. Peering ahead, she saw the _Ratbird_ tethered to a protruding stone. Next to it, at the very edge of the Edge, stood Xanth Filatine.

"Xanth!" she screamed. He didn't turn around, and when she reached him, she jumped off the _Woodmoth_ and grabbed Xanth's arm.

"Why are you here," he said dully, "I want to end it all."

"NO!" she shouted, "Xanth, wake up. Look at me." He did. She was beautiful, her hair windswept and her cheeks rosy from the cold wind. His heart ached with yearning and sadness.

"Magda, I…" he began

"No, Xanth," she whispered, drawing closer to him, "Don't tell me. Show me."

He wrapped her in his arms a hugged her against his strong chest. They stood like this on the Edge amid the ruins of the Stone Gardens for a long time. Xanth let her go suddenly and looked her in the eyes.

"What about Noah?" he asked.

"Noah is not you. I can't love him."

"Then that afternoon by the lake…you lied?"

"Yes."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

Xanth grabbed her around the waist and tilted her face up towards his. Their lips met, and they kissed there under the afternoon sun and both of them felt completely happy.

Xanth and Magda walked hand in hand back towards their skycraft, radiating happiness. Climbing on the skycraft, they sailed due north, sometimes speeding up, sometimes slowing down, sometimes swooping in close for a kiss or a touch.

On and on they traveled for three days until they began to recognize the dense woods below them. They were nearing the Freeglades.

Xanth and Magda were only a few miles away from home when they stopped for the night. They wanted to savor their last night together, huddled under one blanket.

In the middle of the night, Xanth was stirred from a deep sleep by the sound of countless marching feet. Peering into the darkness below him, he could just make out the dim forms of rows and rows of marching goblins. Their sharp spears and curved swords glinted under the pale moonlight. He roused Magda and dressed quickly.

Both of them were ready in minutes and sped off grimly towards the Freeglades.

It was deepest night when they arrived. They quickly set up their plans, and with a parting kiss Xanth went towards Lake Landing and Magda sped towards the Lufwood Tower and the Ironwood Stands.

Dashing into the main foyer of the librarian academy, Xanth began running up and down stairs, waking librarians and urging them to arm and be ready. To his sorrow and shock, most of them refused to get up. His reputation for drunkenness was far from being forgotten.

In the end, he managed to muster a scant fifty librarians. All the rest refused to stir from their warm beds. Noah was among them, and Xanth carefully avoided his eye. He led them swiftly to the Skycraft Corrals, where Magda was waiting for him. She had been more successful; most of the policemen from the Lufwood Tower were behind her, with Rook and the Freeglade Lancers next to her.

It took only a short time to explain the plan of attack to the bleary-eyed fighters, and then they were off.

An aura of unease hung over the marching columns of goblins. Some of them went so far as to emit soft whimpers or grunts, for which they were immediately flayed by the overseers.

The army was still five miles from the Freeglades when the first silent volley of leadwood bolts shot out of nowhere, killing a fair number of goblins. Simultaneously, an enormous wall of flames surrounded the army, preventing them from advancing but also cutting off their retreat.

Bolts and arrows kept coming, thick as rain. While Pandemonium reigned in the ring of flames, fifty policemen climbed down into the clearing with their ropes and distributed silent death before quickly retreating back into the tree tops.

Suddenly a giant burning lufwood shot up into the air, leaving an enormous hole in the ring. All of the remaining goblins charged through the gap, coming into the middle of a band of librarian knights. They killed a good number of them before the Lancers could intervene.

A large group of goblins suddenly burst through the trees and threw themselves upon the Freeglade Lancers. The Lancers, startled, lost many men before they could regroup and counterattack with the librarian knights.

By the time the sun's first rays were peeping over the horizon, the area of the woods was nothing more than a smouldering circle with scattered bodies from both sides of the conflict. The survivors were busy either hunting down remnants of the goblin army or searching the dead for anyone they could recognize.

Xanth, who was in charge of the situation, was picking his way through the bodies, searching desperately for Magda. He stepped over the body of an enormous hammerhead goblin when he saw a pale hand protruding from beneath.

Swallowing the knot in his throat, he heaved the goblin off of the other body and found himself looking into Noah's dead face. Behind him, there was a movement. Something – someone was crawling towards Xanth, looking more dead than alive. She had burns all over her body, her clothes were torn, and she was bleeding from numerous places. It was Magda.

She placed a trembling hand on Xanth's shoulder. He turned towards her, attempting at the same time to hide the identity of the body he held in his arms. But it was already too late.

A raw, rasping scream went up from her throat as she wailed her loss, rocking Noah's head in her arms. Suddenly Magda felt a pair of arms around her. Xanth was trembling from emotion, weariness, and injuries, but his embrace provided a sense of comfort to Magda and she fell asleep there, the sound of Xanth's heartbeat gently rocking her to sleep.

A while later, Rook came across the three of them. He did not at first realize that he was seeing two of his dearest friends. Xanth and Magda were asleep or unconcious and the Noah was dead. He signaled to two of his lancers to take them back to the Freeglades and have their injuries treated


	6. Chapter 6

Xanth opened his eyes and saw that his room was filled with a soft pink light that seemed to emanate from the soft walls. He was confused for a minute and then suddenly realized that this was the Gardens of Light and that Tweezel the old spindlebug was standing next to him, a wad of bandages in his arms.

"How are you feeling, Master Xanth?" he chuckled. Xanth smiled back. He was warm and happy, though sharp pains were racing throughout his body. Suddenly he remembered.

"Magda!" he cried, trying to leap out of bed.

"Easy, easy," soothed Tweezel, "she is being taken care of and you can see her when you're better."  
"but I _am_ better," complained Xanth, "and I need to see her. I won't be able to rest until I've seen that she's safe." He whined and complained until Tweezel finally caved in. The old spindlebug helped Xanth into a wheel chair and pushed him carefully out the door and down the hallway.

The young librarian winced at every jolt and bump. They turned at the end of the hallway and entered a room similar to the one that they had left. Xanth peered into the deep covers on the bed and saw Magda lying there. Her face was covered in small cuts and a large part of her hair was singed off.

As he bent over her, her eyelids fluttered open. Xanth pushed a stray mesh of hair off of her face and smiled at her tenderly. She returned the smile and then her eyelids closed again and she was asleep. He bent down and kissed her lips carefully.

This done, a wave of fatigue swept over him. He sat back down in his chair and Tweezel pushed him back to his bedroom. As soon as his head hit the pillows, Xanth was asleep again.

The next time he awoke, Xanth was feeling much better. He sat on the edge of his bed and stretched luxuriously. To his joy, there were no more pains in any of his muscles and most of his cuts and burns had healed.

He got to his feet a bit unsteadily and hobbled to Magda's room with the help of a pair of crutches near the bed. When he entered, she was sitting up in bed and laughing. Rook was there as well, telling jokes. When he saw Xanth, he leapt up and hugged him carefully.

"It's so good to see you up and about again, Xanth." he said, leading his friend firmly to a cozy chair next to the bed. "Thanks to Tweezel's miracle potions, you're ready to get up and move only three days after the battle. Oh, and you and Magda are heroes! Everyone's talking about how brave you were, sacrificing yourselves to save the Freeglades. When you both are ready to walk there's going to be a parade in your honor, but if anyone asks, you don't know that yet."

Rook's joy was contagious. Xanth began to laugh, a laugh of pure joi-de-vivre. He was probably going to get his position back, he had Magda's love, his friends were here with him…what more could he ever want?


End file.
